


The Music of You

by ParadoxNoah



Series: Bilingual Red [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Music, pun warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxNoah/pseuds/ParadoxNoah
Summary: Green is hanging out at Red's place. They listen to some music together, bringing them closer. Work written in both Japanese and English.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Bilingual Red [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654582
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Music of You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the electromagnetic 'WAVE's 'GLIDE' to your heart like an 'ARROW'. That they become 'Close to you' like they are to me. The 'SILENCE' between words is like music, strengthening our bonds until we are 'DEPENDENT'. 'FACE' this 'PARANOID' self, 'Decode' it like a 'Logic Agent' until you become 'brilliant'. You are no 'Prototype'; 'ELECT' your 'HYBRID' self. 'REVERSE' this 'Limiter'-'ERROR'. 'FLARE' and reach 'BEYOND'.

「「「ドンドン」」」

って叩いてるのを聞いた。速く立っているように身体を投げた。部屋のドアに、いつの間にか歩んで開けた。彼の顔を見る期待から笑顔するのを止めれなかった。

「Good morning～」

Green laughed “You seem happy.”

笑顔を持ってた。

Since Red didn’t say anything, Green just stared a little.

Red noticed and stepped back to let him in.

どちらの男子もベッドに座った。

『今日何をしようかな…』ちょっと座る時間が過ぎた。

Suddenly Green schooched closer. “Hey, do you know this artist?”

何か携帯で見せてた。「アーティスト?」って静かにレッドが吐いた。見てた。ユーチューブで音楽のビデオを見せてた。『あぁ。音楽人だね。』また見た。「ニ・キ…」ってまた静かに言った。「niki?」って言った。「No. I don’t know him.」

Green put his phone back in his lap. “I really like their music…” “Would you... like to listen to some with me?”

グリーンがなお下にみていた。「Yeah」ってレッドは優しく言った。すぐにグリーンが笑ってよかった、と思った。

グリーンはジャケットのポケットのイヤホンを取った。右のイヤホンはレッドにあげた。左のイヤホンは右の耳に置いた。

レッドがイヤホンを入れた。

“This one is called WAVE. I like the positive themes. And it sounds pretty good.” Green started the video.

レッドがちゃんと聴いた。音はけっこうよかった。そして、声も上手くした。歌詞をちゃんと聴いた。気がある意味だった。間違えたところとか、未来とか、感じとかについて話した。

“I really like the words,” Green said. “I really like when they write ‘月の明かりが僕を包んで.’”

レッドが思った。月の光は優しいね。触れることは布団の下のようなね。気温は違うでも。抱きしめるようなところ。『グリーンの影を触れるのも優しくて暖かいね。』グリーンに見た。『これを思うのが大丈夫と迷ってる…』『でもさ、抱きしめたら…』ビデオに見た。

“I also like when they write about the future.” … “What have you thought about your future, Red?”

グリーンにまた見た。『未来は何を思ったの… あまり思わなかった。最近のようが好きだ。グリーンが側にいれば… 大丈夫だ。イ…今のようだ。』思うのを終わったから、グリーンに見た。

グリーンは、じっと観ていた。レッドが見て、彼が止めた。そして、ビデオが終わった。

“Would you like to listen to another?” Green said softly.

Red nodded silently. “楽しんでいる,” he thought.

“Would you like to listen to a sad song or a dark song?”

Red laughed a little. “Not really good choices.”

Green smiled meagerly. “They’re both really good, I promise.”

“弱い笑顔?” Red thought... He looked at the video selection. He pointed. “名前いい,” he thought.

“This one’s sad. The speaker loses their lover. But when they pass away, they smile. The speaker ponders their smile.”

“Lover?” Red mumbled.

“Someone you love; Your partner.”

“Partner? Like you?”

Green smiled. “No,” he chuckled. “Well, I mean…” he mumbled. “It could include a wife or husband.”

「Ohhh」って言った。前に言った意味を気付いて、少々顔が赤くなった。

They both thought something, alone.

Green started the video.

ロックの曲だった。優しい歌だった。悲しいも。綺麗な笑顔を触れるとか、幸せな日々とか、側にいるとかについて話していることは…グリーンについて感じることのようだ。そんなこと…

音楽をちゃんと聞いていながら、グリーンに見た。

Green laid down.

Red laid down too, to not strain the earbuds. They stayed like that for a few moments: looking up. But Red noticed Green wiping something from his face. Red turned to his side, to look toward the boy.

すぐに、胸に見ているのを気付いた。影を触れ込んじゃってるみたいだった。『そんな近くいるのは… 全く近いな… ただ…触れること…できる。』ドキドキしながら、見つめてるレッドが遅く赴いた。頭が胸に重ね合ったまで。

~~~~~

Green acted as if he didn’t notice. Truthfully, he really needed it. He was feeling a lot of things in the moment -- more than he’s experienced. But he didn’t really want to have a breakdown in front of his friend. Though, he probably already knew. It’s best not to draw attention to it.

~~~~~

した事を気付いてドキドキドキしながら、思いが重ねすぎた。思わなくてみた。『負けそうだ。』

~~~~~

The video ended. They both had to reconcile the fact that they were here -- like this -- without the music distracting.

レッドがイヤホンを出した。

They both thought for a moment.

グリーンが側に回りました。

Red’s head rested on Green’s chest. He could feel his warmth, and hear his heartbeat.

グリーンが少々抱きしめた。

Red was enveloped by his presence, completely.

ドキドキドキドキしながら思ってた。暖かみ。優しみ。眩しみ。側にいたい。胸を聴きたい。こんなままで。

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehe get my summary? "Closer?" "Close to you" by niki? wwwwwww


End file.
